Pranking Stacie
by HaveYouSeenMyPanda
Summary: One-Shot. Chloe was bored out of her mind, and Beca wasn't doing anything to help with this boredom. Then an idea sparked inside her, to not only amuse herself but she doesn't doubt Beca would thoroughly enjoy it too. She decided that they would prank the one and the only, Stacie Conrad.


A/N: This was just an idea I had while writing another story. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And the prank was originally done by Joe Sugg to his roomate Caspar Lee.

* * *

"Becaaaa. I'm bored," Chloe poked her girlfriend's side. Still getting no response from the brunette, Chloe groaned and flipped on her back. They'd been like this for an hour now. Beca had to study for her Philosophy test on Monday and Chloe couldn't stop complaining about how bored she was.

"Baaaaabbbeeee." Chloe tried again but still Beca wouldn't notice her. She had on her massive headphones and blasting her mixes on, while biting her pencil and reading off her textbook. Beca put down the pencil briefly, took off her headphones and looked up at the redhead.

"Just because you're bored, doesn't mean I have to entertain you Chloe." Beca said with an unamused look.

"So you _did_ hear me," Chloe raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I thought you weren't paying attention to your distraught girlfriend."

"Distraught? More like bored out of her mind." Beca mumbled. "And I always pay attention to you." Chloe softened at her words.

"Though now I'm regretting I did," Beca added crashing to the pillows annoyed at both her girlfriend and the test.

"I'm just going to ignore you said that last part." Chloe decided.

"Feel free," Beca said as she put down her textbook and headphones down on the bedside table. Then she grabbed a pillow and shut her eyes attempting to take a nap.

"Becaaaaa." Chloe whined.

"Chloeeeee." Beca returned, eyes still closed. Chloe huffed and folded her hands. She then smirked as an idea popped to her head.

"So you'd rather sleep than help me prank Stacie?" Chloe asked and the DJ sat up in a sitting position.

"What about pranking Stacie?" She asked as a slow smile crept on her face, her eyes filling with interest. The two brunettes have had their fair share of pranks before, and Chloe knew Beca loved pranking Stacie.

"I thought you wanted to take a nap?" Chloe joked.

"Well why didn't you say it earlier. Gosh Chlo." Beca said as she hopped out of the bed and dragged Chloe out of her room.

"So now she's listening to me." Chloe mumbled half heartedly, as she allowed Beca to bring her to her room.

They had a prank to discuss.

-Pandas-

"You sure it'll work? What if she finds them?" Chloe asked second guessing herself now.

"It'll work. Don't worry. Now come on, help me set up this camera and then we're all set." Beca motioned for Chloe to come over and set it up at a high shelf.

The decided they would do the old hide alarm clocks everywhere in the room and set the time to ring a minute after the last one. They hid about 24 alarm clocks in total (borrowing all the Bella's ones and all of the treble's one) and since Chloe's Stacie's roommate, she had no problem making an excuse as to why she's not there.

When Chloe put it hidden behind a photograph the two girls got out of the room and went downstairs. All the girls were in the living room except Stacie, who had a late shift at wherever she worked at. Beca informed them to not mind the noises coming out of Stacie's room that night because of a prank, the girls nodded as they returned their attention to the Bachelor that was playing on TV. Stacie came in an hour later at 9pm looking exhausted.

"Ughhh. Did anyone leave me dinner?" She asked as she plopped in between Amy and Beca, putting her leg up on the table.

"Yea, it's in the fridge. Want me to heat it up for you?" Beca asked she hit Stacie's leg. Stacie nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Okay be right back."

"Someone's being unusually nice…" Stacie mumbled to the Bellas. All of them shrugged her off but knew exactly why the shorter brunette was doing it.

Stacie finished her dinner and took a short shower. Beca explained in the hallway that Chloe's going to sleep in her room because Amy's going off with someone, probably Bumper. She put on comfy pajamas and hit the bed. It was 10pm and really early for her to be sleeping, but she's tired. And as soon as the comfort of the bed reached her, she fell into a deep slumber. Thanking the aca-gods that tomorrow's Saturday.

Stacie woke up to a shrill beeping of her alarm clock. 'Weird' she thought as she went to turn it off at the bedside table. She knows she only set the alarm clock to weekdays. She shrugged it off and went back to sleep, but was woken up again by another alarm clock. This time the sound was muffled and distant. She looked around and sat up looking very confused.

It was 3:01am and there was an alarm clock that wouldn't stop beeping. When another minute passed by another sound of a different alarm clock sounded. Then it registered to Stacie what's happening.

"Becaaaaa." Stacie groaned as she got up from the bed, determined to wake the shorter girl and force her to tell where all the alarms are. She tried to open her door but to no avail. Stacie groaned louder this time and looked back at her room. About 3 more alarms sounded since she last took a listen.

"Damn it Beca." She huffed as she began searching for the hidden clocks. It takes her about 10 minutes to find 1. She turned that one off and the noise was starting to become unbearable. There was the usual ring noise and the beep noise. But there were some weird ones as well like a duck noise one and one that's playing some old 80's music. It takes about an hour for Stacie to find most of the alarm clocks, the ones that are left were the ones that were very distant that she figured were deep in Chloe's or her closet. But she can bare with them.

So she flopped back on her bed, now filled with 21 alarms clocks, all of different sorts and fell back right asleep. Unknowing the camera that was hidden on the top shelf.

Stacie woke up and the door was unlocked. She made a dash to the dining room and found Beca eating cereal. She looked up and cursed, "Oh shit."

"Beca Mitchell you are dead to me!" Stacie exclaimed as she attempts to chase Beca.

"It was all Chloe's idea!" Beca blamed as she ran away.

"Hey! If you hadn't ignored me none of this wouldn't have happened!" Chloe shot back. Stacie ended up chasing the DJ all around the house for a solid 5 minutes. The Bellas all laughed at their antics, they were living with actual children.


End file.
